


Piecing Together the Puzzle

by IceBlueRose



Series: Across the Multiverse [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Federal Agents, F/M, Gen, This is what happens when I binge watch Criminal Minds apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 04:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11119680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBlueRose/pseuds/IceBlueRose
Summary: Leonard and Sara explore Earth-8 and what they find doesn't make Leonard happy.





	Piecing Together the Puzzle

Leonard shook his head as he and Sara entered his room. “I can’t believe we ended up on another Earth where I was a speedster. _Again_ ,” he said, talking about what they’d found on Earth-7.

Sara laughed. “Well, I thought it was pretty cool. You weren’t the only speedster, after all.”

He snorted. “You’re the Flash on Earth-7. I was the Reverse Flash until you caught me.”

“Kicked that ass,” Sara teased. “And now you’re working with me instead of fighting against me.” She paused when he let out a breath.

“And we were together again.”

Sara nodded. “So far, Earth-6 is the only one that’s been different.”

“Well, we’re dead on that Earth so I guess that explains that.” They stared at each other for a moment before Leonard cleared his throat and turned away to get his jacket. “Wonder what we’ll find here on this Earth.”

Sara let out a breath as she nodded. “Gideon, can you find the Leonard Snart of Earth-8?”

“Certainly, Ms. Lance.” After a few minutes, Gideon spoke again. “I have found the Leonard Snart of Earth-8 on security footage with the Earth-8 version of Jefferson Jackson. They were leaving a parking garage and headed in to a police station. This was an hour ago.”

“Arrested?” Leonard asked.

“No, Mr. Snart. Based on the information I’ve found in this Earth's databases, you, Mr. Jackson, and Ms. Lance are all federal agents, along with Dr. Stein, Captain Hunter, Ms. Saunders, and Dr. Palmer. According to the audio I’ve picked up on, you and Mr. Jackson are there to speak to the local law enforcement regarding a suspect.”

“Ah hell,” Leonard muttered. “Now, I’m a fed. That’s just...wrong.” Sara smirked.

“And Earth-8 me, Gideon?”

“You were escorted home by Earth-8’s Barry Allen due to the fact that you were closing in on 48 hours with no sleep. It was Captain’s orders, Ms. Lance.”

Sara looked over at Leonard. “Well, we know each other at the very least.” She raised an eyebrow. “And unless we want to watch me sleep, I think finding out more about what’s going on with our other selves is going to mean checking other you out.”

Leonard smirked at her. “Wanting to double your viewing pleasure, Assassin?”

Sara scoffed. “Wouldn’t you like to know, Crook?” When he laughed, she shrugged. “Gideon, what’s the address of the police department?”

“2659 Venice Avenue,” Gideon told her.

Sara looked at Leonard. “Road trip?”

“We won’t get in the parking garage if it’s a government parking garage. Those require ID and a badge to get in to usually,” Leonard mused.

“True. But there’s usually public parking nearby, especially when it’s a police station,” she pointed out.

“Gideon, if we take comms with us, will you tell us if the other versions of me and Jax leave the police station?”

“I will, Mr. Snart.”

“Thanks,” he said, motioning with Sara for her to go ahead of him. They slipped in to Rip’s office on the way out and grabbed two comms, slipping them in to their ears. 

Just as they reached the ramp, Barry called out, “Hey, you guys want to stay?”

“No,” they called out at the same time. Sara glanced back and grinned at Barry.

“I’m not an engineer. I’d rather explore.”

“You should try it sometime, Barry,” Leonard added as they left the Waverider. He glanced down at Sara. “Except separate from us. He doesn’t need to know I was a speedster on another earth or that I’m a fed on this one.”

Sara laughed. “Come on, Leonard. Let’s find a cab.”

~*~*~

It took about thirty minutes for them to get to the police station though they had the cab drop them off a couple of blocks away. It’d be pointless if they got spotted by the other Leonard and Jax right as they showed up. Instead, they took the time to scan the area near the station and then found a bench they could sit on that was near the entrance.

“This is going to look so suspicious,” Leonard muttered. “We need to come up with better plans, you know that, right?”

“Yeah, loitering outside a police station might not be the best idea but at least neither of us are wanted criminals on this Earth.” She grinned when he snorted.

“True. Let’s just hope they don’t stay in there too much longer. There’s only so long we can get away with sitting on this damn bench.” He glanced around and leaned back a bit as they each fell silent.

He couldn’t help but think of the different Earths they’d been to already. Earth-3, he’d been a teenager and he was fairly sure that his father wasn’t in his life on that Earth. It was something he was definitely grateful for. Then there was Earth-4 where he was the damn Flash. Despite the fact that he’d questioned Barry about whether someone could be made in to a meta, he wasn’t interested in becoming a speedster. The fact that he was not just a speedster but a hero wasn’t something he wanted to dwell on. His life on that Earth was completely different than the one he’d led on their Earth.

Earth-5 had been the one where his life seemed to be the most familiar. Still a thief, still running with Mick. The only difference that he could find was that he didn’t seem to have been arrested quite as much on that Earth as he had on theirs. Not that he always ended up in Iron Heights, what with Lisa or one of the Rogues breaking him out, but his record was definitely not as long on that Earth. Earth-6 didn’t have much to tell. He’d been a criminal and then he’d been killed. He was sure there was more to it but he hadn’t been interested in investigating the details of his own death. Then most recently, Earth-7 where he was, once again, a speedster. A formerly evil speedster who had switched sides and started catching the bad guys instead.

And the one constant in his life on each Earth was Sara. The only exception was Earth-6 and that was because they’d both died before they’d had the chance to meet. Their ages varied – sometimes they were the same age or close to it and sometimes they were the same ages that they were on their Earth. But it seemed that age didn’t matter, they were always in each other’s lives somehow.

Seemed the universe was trying to tell them something. Leonard just wasn’t sure if either of them were ready to hear it.

His thoughts were cut off when Sara touched his wrist and nodded towards the doors. He glanced over and paused when he saw himself and Jax walking out the doors of the station. Jax was on the phone while the other Leonard walked a couple steps ahead. Sara and Leonard turned so they were facing each other and leaning close as if talking quietly even as they observed Earth-8’s Leonard and Jax from the corner of their eyes.

“Yes,” Jax said, sounding more subdued than they’d ever heard the Jax of their Earth sound. “Yes, sir. I’ll tell him. Let us know if we can do anything.” He hung up and let out a long breath as Leonard turned to look at him, a smirk on his face.

“Let me guess. That was Rip telling you that Raymond solved the whole damn case by remembering some random fact and our entire afternoon here was a total waste,” he drawled.

Jax shook his head. “No.”

“You sure? Because it wouldn’t be the first time that—“

“Leonard,” Jax interrupted, voice shaking a bit.

Leonard’s smirk vanished. Jax rarely called him Leonard. “What’s wrong?”

Jax’s jaw clenched and he looked at the ground, shaking his head. After a few moments, he looked up. “The unsub...” he started and then trailed off as if unsure of how to continue.

Leonard moved forward. “Just spit it out, kid. The unsub what?”

“The unsub was waiting for Sara when she got back to your guys’ apartment,” Jax told him, getting it out in one breath. He met Leonard’s eyes. “He shot her in the chest.”

Leonard froze mid-step. “What?” His eyes were devastated even as his voice hardened. “Jax.”

“He surprised her.” Jax swallowed. “It was a point blank shot, Leonard.”

The breath that Leonard released shook. “Is she—“ he cut himself off, unable to finish the question.

“They don’t know yet, man. She’s in surgery.”

Nodding, Leonard clenched his jaw and then turned around, heading back towards the street. Jax ran after him, cutting in front of him.

“Whoa, man, where the hell do you think you’re going?” he demanded.

“Where do you think?” Leonard snapped.

Jax nodded as if that question had confirmed exactly what he was thinking. “Rip said not to go.”

“If you think I give a damn about what Rip says, you don’t know me very well, kid. I’m going to be there when she gets out of surgery.”

“And the unsub will still be out there,” Jax countered, not giving an inch. “You want to help Sara? Do your damn job. We find Mari, we find the bastard that shot Sara.”

Leonard turned and stalked back in the direction of the station, stopping at the bottom of the steps, bracing his arms against the railing as he stared at the ground. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Male,” he said. “Late 30s, possibly early 40s. He lives alone, isolates himself. Probably because of all the scars we saw. Mari’s adopted after a tragedy that killed her family.” He straightened. “They’re connected somehow.” He pulled out his phone and punched a couple of buttons. Seconds later, the sound of a phone ringing could be heard.

“Snart?” Jax asked.

“What we saw at Mari’s house earlier, the images on the tape yesterday, and what we just learned in there. I think I know the connection,” was all he said.

There was a click as the call was answered. “Tell me what you need and you’ve got it,” Kendra told him.

“Kendra, Mari McCabe was adopted. Can you search for the adoption of Mari McCabe in Detroit? It’s where the McCabes used to live.”

The sound of Kendra’s fingers flying across the keyboard came through and then she let out a breath. “Nothing in Detroit.”

Leonard nodded “Widen the search. Search for adoptions, family name of McCabe and then see which of them adopted a girl named Mari.”

“On it,” she said. It was only minutes before she announced, “Found it. Chuck and Patty McCabe adopted Mari ten years ago right here in Central City.”

“Okay, now search in Central City for fires ten years ago with any survivors by the name of Mari.”

Again there was nothing but the sound of the keyboard before Kendra let out a small laugh. “Oh, you’re damn good. Found her.”

Leonard turned so that his back was against the railing. “It say what her birth name was?”

“That it does. Mari Jiwe Rory. She and her father, Mick Rory, were the only two survivors of a fire that killed the rest of the family. Wife and mother, Amaya Rory, and their other daughter, Kuasa, burned to death. Mick Rory barely made it, he was covered in second and third degree burns. He signed away his parental rights to Mari and the McCabes adopted her less than a year later.”

“Where’s Mick Rory now?”

“He was a resident of the long term psych ward in Chubbock until a little over two years ago.”

Leonard’s gaze flew to meet Jax’s. “Two years ago. Right before Mari disappeared.”

On the other end, Kendra let out a breath. “Oh geez.”

“Is there a current address for him?”

Another few moments and then, “No. Nothing. That’s...he’s left no trail since he left Chubbock.”

“Which begs the question how he got out in the first place. Eight years in there and then he just gets out? Why?” 

“Want me to find out?”

“No.” Leonard shook his head. “Actually, I want you to see if they rebuilt the house Mick Rory’s family died in.”

A look of realization crossed Jax’s face and he nodded in agreement.

“Found it. They rebuilt not long after the fire. It’s been vacant the last few years. I’m sending the address to your phone.”

“I’m guessing it’s not as vacant as people think. Send the address to Rip and the others as well. Jax and I are headed that way.”

“Consider it done.”

Leonard hung up and began to head for the street again. “He’s trying to recreate his family.”

“So he moves back in to the house where he lost his family, sets up there,” Jax mused.

“And then he takes the daughter he gave up and locks her up.” Leonard scoffed. “Father of the Year, that one.” He glanced to make sure no cars were coming and then strode across the street to the parking garage, Jax by his side.

The moment they entered the garage, Leonard and Sara looked at each other and stood, turning to head back in the direction of the Waverider, neither of them speaking as they thought about what they’d just heard.

Mick had shot Sara. He’d shot her in her own apartment, one she shared with Leonard. Leonard swallowed and fought not to look over to check on Sara. 

She was fine. He knew that. Hell, he’d been sitting next to her when the news about the Sara of this world being shot had come through. 

Yet he couldn’t help but remember what it had been like to hear Mick and Sara fighting against each other and then Sara’s shout of pain when Mick had burned her. Leonard shook his head and deliberately unfurled his fingers which had clenched in to fists.

Except the Mick from their Earth had gone through hell because of the Time Masters. He’d come back from it. Hell, he and Sara joked and had drinking contests and Leonard knew that Mick would go after anyone that went after her. Well, he’d have her back because Leonard had no doubt that Sara would fight like hell against anyone that tried to take her on.

The Mick Rory of Earth-8 might have shot Earth-8’s Sara Lance and Leonard knew that the Earth-8 Leonard Snart was going to go after that Mick with everything he had because of it but he also knew that they wouldn’t have to worry about this type of situation with their Mick ever again because keeping the team together was one of the things that kept Mick going now. 

They would have to make sure of one thing though.

“We don’t tell Mick about this,” he said firmly.

Sara shook her head in agreement. “Never.”


End file.
